Amor Eterno
by karlita-weasley
Summary: ¿Cómo será el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny?¿lograrán superar todas las adversidades?...vamos averigualo aki :P!


**Me encanta escribir Songfic jejeje aki va uno nuevo…no dejen de leer los otros ia?? Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review! Wenu canción: Algo más de la 5ta estación. Y todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling!!!...**

**Amor Eterno**

flash back

En una tarde primaveral en el pueblo de Hogsmade, se encontraba la nueva pareja de Hogwarts. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley…después de un largo periodo de incertidumbre podían celebrar hoy 26 de junio su primer mes de noviazgo.

-Harry, estoy tan feliz de estar contigo!- dijo Ginny.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un gran beso, al separarse le respondió:

-¿me quieres?- dijo Harry, poniendo cara de niño pequeño..

La pelirroja pensó un momento y le dijo:

tu sabes la respuesta-

es que quiero que me lo digas una vez más- dijo él muy acaramelado.

Si…te quiero…y mucho- se sonrojó ella.

"_A veces pienso que te miento  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer."_

fin flash black

Estaban acostados, después de celebrar la noche de bodas, Harry dormía y Ginny recordaba al mirarlo cómo el sentimiento de aquella vez se había multiplicado por diez mil…ahora era el hombre de su vida y sentía que el amor se le salía por cada poro de su piel. Pensando en esto se quedó nuevamente dormida y al despertar, luego de unas horas, vio a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba.

"_A veces creo que he muerto  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer_

_Es algo más algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar._" 

Sobresaltada, se levantó y comenzó a buscar por todos los alrededores del departamento. Comenzó a llorar, pues no había ningún rastro del amor de su vida. Desolada se sentó en el suelo y se detuvo junto a un retrato de sexto año, entonces recordó que en aquel momento eran novios y Harry rompió con ellas por que no quería que le pasara nada malo; Voldemort destruía todo lo que Harry más amaba y no quería que a ella le pasara lo mismo se secó las lagrimas y miró por la ventana, una lechuza color caramelo venía volando con una carta en sus patas, desatándola leyó:

Amor mío:

Voldemort ha regresado…te amo con toda mi alma, pero tengo las armas para destruirlo…tú sabías que esto sería así…perdón…volveré…te lo prometo.

Harry.

Apretando la carta contra su pecho, sonrío al pensar que lo que más le gustaba de Harry era eso…su valentía, y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, sabía que el la amaba y que ella también pues…

"_Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar"_

8 meses después:

Ginny Weasley se encontraba el la playa, bajo su departamento, con un vestido blanco que hacía notar su embarazo, su cabello largo rojo, caía sobre sus hombros y paseaba hablándole a su pequeño James Billius Potter Weasley, que aún no nacía pero cada vez se movía más. Harry le mandaba una lechuza cada día en la que le contaba sus hazañas y las ganas que tenía de estar con ella…con ellos…cada día de los que no estuvieron junto se profesaban su amor infinito. Ya en la noche Ginny subió y se recostó quedándose dormida en un sillón…en su sueño más profundo estaba cuando de pronto sintió una calida brisa cerca de sus labios, al despertar se dio cuenta que el amor de su vida la estaba besando…HABIA REGRESADO…y sus manos secaban las lagrimas que caían de ambos rostros y que se unían en sus labios.

"_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
porque somos algo más."_

espero que no sea demasiado tarde- dijo Harry entre lagrimas.

Nunca lo será para estar juntos- respondió Ginny.

Perdón por fallarte…no debí dejarte sola-

Harry siempre estuviste en mi corazón…y cada palabra en esas cartas era escuchar tu voz…-

"_A veces creo que he vivido  
más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer."_

Te amo Ginny Weasley-

Y yo a ti Harry Potter-

"_A veces pienso que es mentira  
por como entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer._

Es algo más algo que me llena  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar.

Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar."

Una vez más se besaron sin saber del tiempo…James pateó y Harry le acarició la guatita a su mujer…_  
_  
"_Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
porque somos algo mas."_

Mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

Ginny te amo…-

Harry yo…no me importa cuantas veces necesites salir en ayuda del mundo…eso es lo que me enamoró de ti-

Lo se…pero no es la idea…me da miedo perderte-

Yo no tengo miedo…por que te amo más que a mi vida, por que nuestro hijo nos necesita…y estaré contigo siempre…si tú quieres…-respondió Ginny.

"_Y yo sé que no es querer  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
¿acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi?  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final  
y el tiempo no se nos va acabar."_

claro que quiero estar contigo, hoy, mañana SIEMPRE…nuestro hijo irá a Hogwarts y tendremos muchos más…eres la mujer que soñé…eres lo que necesito… TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO!!! –dijo Harry.  
_  
"Es algo más que la distancia  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar."_

Potter le tomó la cara con sus manos y la besó…y juntos se quedaron dormidos…mientras que James dentro de la guatita de Ginny estaba sonriendo por tener a dos padres que se amaban…

_  
"__Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más._

Porque somos algo más..."  
**fin…**

**me dejas un review???**


End file.
